Una mezcla peligrosa
by teresita-black
Summary: q pasaria si los merodeadores se juntaran con fred y george?compruebalo por ti mism!Un fik donde hay de todo menos seriedad!
1. Default Chapter

Olas!!  
espero que os guste esta cosa loca q s m ha ocurrio escribir!  
besos y dejad reviews!!  
  
Una mezcla peligrosa  
  
Chap 1: El mapa del merodeador  
  
Anochecía en la habitación de los chicos de 2º año en la torre de Gryffindor, mientras dos de ellos hablaban sobre cosas, digamos que hablaban con intenciones no muy buenas.  
  
-¿¿y que le podemos hacer esta vez??- preguntó un muchacho pelirrojo a su hermano gemelo, con una voz un tanto pícara.  
  
-No lo sé, la verdad, podemos convertirle el caldero donde hace sus preciadísimas pociones estúpidas en una planta carnívora, y que se lo coma, así no lo tendremos que soportar, ¿no? -le contestó éste, con cara de esfuerzo por pensar en algo mejor.  
  
-No sé, a ver, eso parece una buena idea, lo malo es que si muere, no le podremos gastar más bromas- opinó el muchacho, con una expresión de pena en el rostro.  
  
-Ya, y además, no tenemos ni idea de cómo se hace la maldita transformación del caldero a la planta.  
  
-Si, pero por eso no hay problema ninguno, ya sabes que McGonagall nos podría dar clases particulares, le caemos MUY BIEN- dijo el pelirrojo con cara de haber dicho la mayor mentira del mundo.  
  
-Pero no creo que quiera enseñarnos sabiendo lo que pensamos hacer, mi querido Fred.  
  
-Bueno, el caso es que le debemos una, y muy gorda, por cierto.  
  
-Ya lo creo, hermanito mío- contestó George con cara desafiante- muy, muy gorda.  
  
Los dos pequeños diablillos se metieron en la cama, pensando que eso ya lo planearían en otro momento, pues al día siguiente tenían planeada una gran vuelta de reconocimiento por todo el castillo, pero claro, esa semana ya se habían saltado unas quince clases, por lo menos, con lo cual tendrían que hacerlo de noche, y como no disponían de ninguna capa de invisibilidad ni nada parecido (N.A: que gran idea tener una no? si se la hubiera dejado su padre...pero no, no tenían esa suerte,( no como otros))y tendrían que ir con mucho cuidado y concentración, porque sino, Filch, el malhumorado conserje, los pillaría nada más salir de la torre.  
  
Después de pasar un rato pensando en lo que harían al día siguiente, el sueño acabo venciéndoles, y se durmieron profundamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, nada más despertarse, se levantaron arreglaron y vistieron rápidamente, para bajar lo más pronto posible a desayunar, pues estaban muy nerviosos, y su misión nocturna no era para menos.  
  
Querían que las clases se pasaran lo más pronto posible, pero ese día tenían historia de la Magia y pociones, además de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.  
  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores y se lanzaron miradas de complicidad, con algo de maldad en el rostro.  
  
Se sentaron a desayunar y estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con su amigo Lee Jordan sobre lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, por el momento, a Lee no se le ocurría nada mejor que la idea que habían tenido los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-¿y si le pintamos el pelo de colores mientras duerme?- dijo éste sin mucho convencimiento, pues no tenía ni idea de donde dormían los profesores del colegio.  
  
George, que, sin duda, estaba pensando en lo mismo que él, dijo:  
  
-No tengo ni idea de cuales son las habitaciones de los profesores.  
  
-Ni yo tampoco, pero podemos hacer una cosa...- dijo Fred con cara de se me ha ocurrido la idea del siglo.  
  
-¿Ah, si?- dijo Lee intrigado- ¿cual es esa maravillosa idea?  
  
Fred, haciéndose el interesante y con expresión de agente secreto, contestó:  
  
-Tenemos que hacer que le pase algo, algo grave, tan grave como para que tenga que pasar la noche en la enfermería, y eso si que sabemos donde está, ¿verdad Georgie?  
  
Dicho esto, los dos gemelos se levantaron de su asiento, pues habían terminado de desayunar, y se fueron directitos al aula de pociones, enfrascados en sus bromistas pensamientos.  
  
Llegaron a la clase y se pusieron detrás de una mesa, en la que había un pequeño caldero, acto seguido, y mirándose, se sentaron perfectamente sincronizados, una vez hecho esto, se echaron a reír, cosa que el profesor Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin, no pasó por alto.  
  
-Diez puntos menos para la asquerosa casa Gryffindor, señores Weasley, no está permitido reírse en mi clase, y menos por tonterías.  
  
Fred se calló y pensó "tu quítanos todos los puntos que quieras, pero de nosotros no te libras, un día de estos amanecerás con el pelo arco iris y ni siquiera te darás cuenta hasta que uno de tus pelotas enchufados te lo digan con carita de pena y señalándonos a nosotros como los causantes del problema sin ninguna prueba más que la mera suposición, que por una vez en la vida, será cierta. Al contrario que Fred, George sólo pensó en una "pequeña" frase: "ya recibirás tu merecido, y a ver si teniendo el pelo de colores por lo menos te lo lavas, asqueroso cabello grasiento".  
  
Después de pasar la más aburrida de las clases, sin hablar casi nada, sólo para pedirse ingredientes para la poción crecepelo y para darse instrucciones, metieron el contenido en una pequeña botella, que dejaron encima de la mesa del profesor, con una etiqueta que ponía: Fred y George Weasley, los alborotadores Gryffindor, por lo que el profesor les miró desafiante.  
  
Seguidamente salieron del aula, inevitablemente aburridos y seguidos de su inseparable amigo Lee Jordan, y se dirigieron a Historia de la magia.  
  
Después de todo el día de clase, de la comida, de CCM y de la cena, subieron a sus dormitorios y esperaron a que todo quedara en un profundo silencio y a que los estudiantes se durmieran.  
  
Cuando vieron que esos dos requisitos se habían cumplido, los tres muchachos salieron de su habitación, bajaron por la torre, y llegaron a la sala común, donde trazaron sus planes.  
  
Después de haberlo consultado todo, salieron sigilosamente por el retrato de la señora gorda, irían a dar una vuelta por el castillo, sin importarles donde estaban.  
  
Luego de caminar un buen rato sin rumbo, vieron que se les acercaba Filch, empezaron a correr de un lado para otro, y así, de repente, se les apareció una puerta, que antes no habían visto.  
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, se metieron dentro, y vieron que no era más que un armario donde guardaban los productos de limpieza y algunas escobas, pero que les serviría perfectamente para esconderse de Filch.  
  
Al pasar algo de tiempo, pensaron que el peligro ya habría pasado, y salieron de su escondite, Lee estaba cansado, con lo que se fue por donde el creía que estaban sus dormitorios, pero los gemelos siguieron adelante con su plan, iban tan tranquilamente por el séptimo piso, (o eso creían ellos), cuando, como si saliera de la nada, se les apareció Filch delante de sus narices.(eso era porque no se habían fijado, porque uno no pude aparecerse ni desaparecerse en Hogwarts, aunque ellos no los sabían)Los cogió por las orejas y los llevó a rastras hacia un pequeño despacho. Los ds chicos se quedaron mirándolo con caras de terror, pero el conserje sólo dijo:  
  
-Esperar aquí un momento, mis repudiados alborotadores, que voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore sobre vuestro castigo, pues ya es la vigésima vez que os encuentro por aquí merodeando (N.A: jijijijiji, como unos que yo me conozco...)  
  
Acto seguido, salió de su despacho, momento que Fred y George aprovecharon para mirar en la mesa de Filch, en la que encontraron, metido entre papeles, un documento muy peculiar, que era una especie de mapa de todo el colegio, incluidos los terrenos, pero que tenía una pequeñas etiquetas en algunos lugares, con los nombres de personas que trabajaban en el colegio y alumnos, por ejemplo, ellos estaban marcados con unos letreritos que ponían sus nombres con letra diminuta, y ponía que estaban en el despacho del conserje, mientras Filch hablaba con Dumbledore en medio de un pasillo del quinto piso.  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron a la cara, y pensaron que era el mejor mapa que habían visto en su vida, con lo cual, decidieron quedárselo.  
  
Fred sacó su varita y dijo:  
  
-Me gustaría saber quienes han diseñado este espectacular pergamino, y cómo se usa.  
  
George lo miró interesado, y de repente, como por arte de magia, (N.A: que coña no?) aparecieron allí tres chicos y una chica, de más o menos 15 años, con el uniforme de Hogwarts puesto, y con caras sorprendidas.  
  
os gusto?? o no???  
dejad reviews de todas maneras!!  
  
Teresitablack


	2. Los merodeaores y una intrusa

olas!!!   
aki ta el 2º chap, leanlo y dejen reviews!!

Chap 2: Los merodeadores y una intrusa

Fred sacó su varita y dijo:

-Me gustaría saber quienes han diseñado este espectacular pergamino, y cómo se usa.

George lo miró interesado, y de repente, como por arte de magia, (N.A: que coña no?) aparecieron allí tres chicos y una chica, de más o menos 15 años, con el uniforme de Hogwarts puesto, y con caras sorprendidas.

Fred y George los miraron, y luego se miraron entre ellos, con cara de no entender nada, parecía que esos chicos eran los causantes de la existencia de ese mapa, estaban pensando en ello cuando escucharon:

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ CON ESTOS DEGENERADOS?!- La chica, que era pelirroja, pero con el pelo en un tono rojo oscuro, no como los gemelos Weasley, que lo tenían casi completamente naranja. Había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, asustándolos a todos, entonces, George, extrañado, les preguntó:

-¿Habéis sido vosotros los que habéis creado este mapa? es genial-miró a los tres chicos- ¿por qué ella os llama degenerados?

-A nosotros no nos preguntes, díselo a ella, y sí, lo hemos hecho nosotros tres-contestó el muchacho de pelo castaño cenizo-y otro amigo nuestro, pero ¿que ha pasado para que estemos nosotros aquí?, por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?

Fred se apresuró en contestarles, pues temía lo que había sucedido, porque a esos muchachos no los conocía de nada.

-En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en el año 1990- miró la cara de terror que habían puesto los cuatro chicos, comprendiendo que todo lo que había temido rea verdad-¿vosotros venís del pasado, verdad?

-Si, nosotros, hasta hace unos minutos, vivíamos en el año 1975- contestó un muchacho de pelo negro, con gafas-por cierto, me llamo James, éste es Sirius-dijo señalando al otro muchacho que también tenía el pelo negro, y que era muy guapo (N.A: ¿¿A que si?? es mássssssss moonoo!)-y éste Remus- siguió, y tocó al chico de pelo castaño cenizo en el hombro.

-Y ella...-dijo George, sin comprender por qué se evitaban así.

-Me llamo Lily Evans y quiero volver a mi habitación ¡¡AHORA MISMO!!-contestó ella con su voz chillona y histérica-¡no sé que estoy haciendo aquí ni me importa!

-De eso te quejas luego, porque ahora está a punto de llegar Filch, o sea que nos tenemos que pirar ya- dijo Sirius, que estaba mirando el mapa con cara de preocupación y de estar hasta el gorro a la vez.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió del despachito y empezó a correr por los pasillos del castillo, los otros cinco lo siguieron, aunque Lily, un tanto molesta, porque, como todos sabemos, no soportaba a los merodeadores por aquel entonces.

Estuvieron corriendo durante un buen rato, hasta que llegaron al armario de escobas en el que Fred, George y Lee se habían escondido minutos antes.

Allí Sirius se paró, los gemelos no sabían por qué, como ellos habían visto, no cabían más de tres personas, y eso muy bien colocadas y pasando problemas.

Pero cuando entraron, todo era distinto, era una amplia habitación, más bien, una amplia habitación y otra no tan amplia, una de ellas con tres camas y la otra con una. Cada una de las habitaciones tenía otra puerta, que parecía que daba a un baño, se parecían muco a las habitaciones de Gryffindor, al menos en la decoración, (digo Gryffindor porque las otras casas no se si son iguales o no) las camas eran iguales, pero tenían un edredón distinto al de las habitaciones de dicha casa, eran edredones rosas con flores naranjas y amarillas, muy cursis, que solo le hubieran gustado a Peter Pettigrew de tan feos que eran.

Los alumnos que venían del pasado no parecían muy contentos con las habitaciones, es más, parecía que les horrorizaban, estaban mirando las camas con caras de asco cuando Remus habló:

-Tendremos que conformarnos con estos edredones, porque este sitio es el único en el que podemos dormir, al menos hoy. Mañana podremos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, él seguro que se acuerda de nosotros,-miró a sus colegas, con una sonrisa maliciosa-sobre todo, de nosotroooos-siguió, recalcando la voz en las os del final,-seguro que él nos ayuda, mientras tanto, vosotros tendréis que manteneros callados sobre este incidente. Por cierto, ¿cómo os llamáis?-acabó.

-Yo Fred y él George, aunque si a mi me llamas George o a él Fred, os haremos caso igual, mucha gente nos confunde, tranquilos, no nos importa.

-Por cierto,-dijo George- el mapa ése..., es el mejor invento que he visto en mi vida, no sé como lo habéis hecho, pero nos gustaría que nos dejarais usarlo y que nos explicarais como se maneja, y, de paso, que nos ayudarais a darle un merecido al profesor Snape.

-¿¿¿Snape???-preguntaron los merodeadores-¿¿Severus Snape??

-Sí, el mismo, ¿lo conoceis?

-Claro que lo conocemos, es nuestro peor enemigo, el motivo de nuestras bromas, lo odiamos, y él nos odia a nosotros. Estaremos encantados de ayudaros a encontrar la broma perfecta, pero eso será mañana por la mañana o más tarde-dijo James, algo alterado- llevaros el mapa, para que se vuelva completamente blanco como un pergamino, sólo tenéis que decir: ¡travesura realizada! y para que se vuelva a poner en mapa tenéis que decir: juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. Nada más, es así de sencillo.

-Muchas gracias, adiós y hasta mañana- dijo George-no se si nos podremos saltar las clases pero a primera hora hay que ir a hablar con el director, y contarle todo lo que ha pasado, incluso-miró a su hermano- si , Fred, que estábamos merodeando por el colegio a altas horas de la noche y que huimos del despacho de Argus, bueno, aunque ninguno de nosotros sabe por qué está esta chica aquí si no tenía nada que ver con el mapa.

-¿¡QUE QUIERES DECIR!?- chilló Lily, muy enfadada-¡YO NO QUERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ NI SÉ POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ PERO ME DA IGUAL, QUIERO VOLVER A MI CASA, MEJOR DICHO, A MI TIEMPO Y ME DA IGUAL COMO LO CONSIGA! ¿ENTENDIDO?-seguía chillando, pero ya nadie le hacía caso, Sirius había hecho aparecer unas orejeras para los cinco chicos, y ellos se las habían cogido de buena gana-¿EH? ¿EH? ¡QUEREIS PRESTARME ATENCI"N! ¡SOIS UNOS COMPLETOS IMBÉCILES! ¡OS ODIO!

-No te hacemos ni caso porque ya rallas con esos chillidos, Evans- le contestó James a Lily, mientras ésta se enojaba porque no quería escuchar a nadie insultándola.

La chica se metió en la cama que estaba en la habitación pequeña y se hizo la dormida.

James suspiró, exageradamente, mientras se encogía de hombros y pensaba, "no sé cómo hace esta loca chillona para gustarme, la verdad".

Fred y George se despidieron y se pusieron en camino hacia la torre en la que estaba la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al llegar allí estuvieron durante un rato mirando lo que hacían los chicos, que estaban muy quietos, después de un rato llegaron a la conclusión de que se habían metido en la cama, porque no parecían unos chicos muy quietitos.

Cuando llegaron a esa conclusión decidieron dormir, o por lo menos, intentarlo, pues no creían que lo fueran a conseguir, porque uno no trae a unos bromistas natos del pasado todos los días.

Estuvieron un buen rato pensando en lo que les había pasado aquel día, pero al final los dos consiguieron dormirse, pese a las emociones fuertes que habían pasado aquel día.

Al día siguiente, nada más levantarse, lo primero que hizo Fred fue abrir el mapa del merodeador y decir:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Nada más decirlo, el mapa apareció delante de sus narices, lo que hizo que Fred se quedara completamente alucinado, eso era genial, la bomba, pensó mientras miraba el mapa con cara de asombro, pero de mucho asombro, y empezó a dar botes por la habitación y a saltar encima de su cama, lo que hizo que George se despertara, alarmado

-¿Que haces pesado?-preguntó, aún medio dormido- ¿no sabes que la gente que está en la cama lo que intenta hacer es descansar?

-Si si, ya lo sé, pero es que me encanta este trasto, y mira, estos deben de ser los apodos de esos tres y de su amigo, mira, aquí pone los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta les presentan el mapa del merodeador. ¿Son unos motes muy raros verdad?

-Si, pero digo yo que ellos tendrán sus motivos, ¿no?, si quieres, les preguntamos luego que significan.-dijo George, razonando un poco.

-De acuerdo, pero me muero de ganas de saber que broma le vamos a gastar a el pesado de Snape, es que es insoportable...

-Ya te digo (N.A: Esto se lo dedico a una amiga mía, ella ya sabe quien es y por qué se lo dedico, ¿verdad wapa?)

Después de esto, ambos se levantaron y vistieron, pues antes de ir al gran comedor querían hacerles una visita a esos nuevos amigos que habían conocido el día anterior y también al director, para contarle todo lo que había sucedido y cómo habían llegado hasta allí los verdaderos merodeadores y esa chica tan extraña llamada Lily, que no sabían aún muy bien quien era, sólo que era una chillona y una histérica.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de los menesteres, la pelirroja no paraba de gritar y de amenazar a los otros tres ocupantes de habitación:   
-¡SOIS UNOS PESADOS, YA OS HE DICHO QUE ME QUIERO IR Y NO ME HACEIS NINGÚN CASO, ¿OS HE DICHO YA QUE OS ODIO PROFUNDAMENTE?!, ¡SOIS LO PEOR QUE LE HA PASADO A LA TIERRA JUNTO CON ESOS DOS CLONES QUE NOS TRAJERON AQUÍ, ESTO ES INDIGNANTE!- se paró un momento para tomar aire, que ya se estaba ahogando...-¡QUIERO IR A HABLAR CON EL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE YA!

-Evans, ya te he dicho que tenemos que esperar por Fred y George, deben de estar a punto de llegar, y, por nosotros nos quedaremos aquí todo el tiempo que nos podamos quedar, así que te vas a tener que aguantar, guapa- le contestó James, con cara cansada, y pensando que enfadada estaba muy linda.-queremos hacerle una gran broma a Quejicus con la ayuda de esos dos nuevos amigos nuestros.

-Ah no...eso si que no...-Lily volvía a amenazar a James- se lo diré a Dumbly, se lo diré al director...chincha, chincha...-decía mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Esta tía siempre jorobando- dijo Sirius por lo bajo, para no herir los sentimientos de James y Lily.

En ese mismo instante, llegaron a la Sala de los menesteres los gemelos pelirrojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos?- dijeron éstos, casi a la vez, antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Por supuesto, -dijo Remus, poniéndose en pie.-adelante.

Salieron de las habitaciones, con Lily aún despotricando contra ellos, y con la ayuda del mapa del merodeador, se dirigieron al despacho del director de la escuela, mientras iban caminando, George se acordó de algo que tenía que preguntar:

-Por cierto, ¿¿esos motes que salen en el mapa, a qué se refieren??

-Ah...eso...bueno, digamos que es una larga historia-contestó Remus, intentando que no preguntaran nada más sobre ese asunto (que conocemos tan bien).

-Pues tenemos tiempo, contárnosla, por favor- pidió, casi suplicando, George.

-Bueno, no se si será una buena idea-intervino Sirius, ágilmente- es un secreto, nuestro secreto mejor guardado.

-Ah...en ese caso...pero... ¿seguro que no nos lo podéis contar?-insistió el pelirrojo.

-¡Ha dicho que no y es no, idiota!-chilló Lily, que se estaba volviendo a cabrear.

James, para que Lily y George no se empezaran a pelear dijo:

-Mayormente, es por nuestros animales favoritos, el de Sirius, Canuto, es el perro, el de Remus, Lunático, es el lobo, el mío, cornamenta, es el ciervo, y el de Peter, colagusano, es la rata.

-¿¿La rata??-preguntó Fred, atónito, ¿a quien le pueden gustar las ratas? (N.A: A mi no desde luego, pero me parece que a Voldemort si...)

-No sé, es que es un chico un poco raro, la verdad-dijo Lily, con cara de asco, y completamente de acuerdo, por una vez, con Fred.

Entonces, sin que la chica se diera cuenta, George se acercó a Sirius y le preguntó:

-Oye, ¿tu quieres volver a tu época? porque si se lo decimos a Dumbledore lo más probable va a ser que os mande al pasado rápidamente, y no nos dará tiempo a hacerle la broma a... ¿Cómo lo llamabais? ¡Ah! Quejicus

-Ahora que lo dices, ¡es verdad! Espera un momento que se lo digo a mis amigos y en vez de ir al despacho del "dire" nos vamos a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade, ¿vale?-le contestó Sirius, pensando en lo bien que se lo iban a pasar con esos dos chicos, que, por cierto, no tenía ni idea de cómo distinguirlos-¿Eres Fred?

-No-contestó él-soy George, pero me da igual que me llames Fred, incluso mi madre lo hace, así que...

-Bueno, ahora se lo digo a James y a Remsie.-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

George se echó a reír como un poseso. Se lo iban a pasar muy bien.

JAJAJJAJA.

Contestaciones a los reviews:

**Laurana-malfoy-rin: **

Siiiii, si q se lo pregunte a ella, eso es verdad, pero seguro q tu m lo hubieras explikao mejor!!!m gusto muxo q m dejaras el review!!!gracias!!

**Piccolina-07:**

Gracias por tu review!!!la verdad es que a mi tb m gustan mucho fred y george, y cuando se me ocurrio la historia la escribi rapidamente, aunque no soy muy rapida, con eso tienes que contar....besos!!!y sigue leyendolo y dejnado reviews porfaa!

**Alega:**

Claro que las bromas vendrán más adelante, y el pobre Snape las va a pasar canutas, porque para que yo le diga pobre....muchas gracias por tu review, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posibleee!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

es todo, no se si podre actualizar mu pronto xq cn las clases..   
haré to lo posible!

bueno besitos y dejad reviews!!


End file.
